


Four is a lonely number

by Apollobreaking, MaceratedDreamer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Bondage, Child Abuse, Daddy Kink, Dogs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Fisting, Forced Relationship, Gang Rape, Gun Kink, Incest, Killing, Knifeplay, Knotting, Loss of Limbs, Medical Kink, Mild Gore, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Twins, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollobreaking/pseuds/Apollobreaking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaceratedDreamer/pseuds/MaceratedDreamer
Summary: Roxy finds herself hurt and thrown away, when both her and her twin bother Dirk are sols into Slavery. Bro sold his younger siblings to Dr. D. Scratch, who was known to enjoy twins. He had a few pairs of twins, Caliborn and Calliope, Karkat and Kankri, and Damara and Aradia.





	Four is a lonely number

**Author's Note:**

> Bro finally finds a way to get rid of his siblings, sell them to slavery. As Mr. D. Scratch happily buys the twins to add to his "collection" of siblings, he puts them through aggravating situations. Before buying both Roxy and Dirk, He had made a Purchase of twins, Caliborn and Calliope from Gamzee Makara.

Roxy could feel the coolness of the car door beside her, she was pressed into it but she could feel the warmth of her twin brother, Dirk next to her. Roxy and Dirk both had bags over their heads, most likely to make sure they couldn't see how to get back or run away or even where to go. A large piece of rope was tied around their wrists, connecting to their ankles, which were also tied together.

Roxy hasn't felt this much hurt before, not from her older brother Bro. In the family Roxy was the cute little girl who always got what she want. but after all she was sure Dirk didn't feel to bad, seeing him and bro weren't as close as Roxy and him. Bro had sold both the children, for cash and to get them put of his hair. He sold him to someone named "dr. D. Scratch, his real name wasnt known to her. The heavy feeling in her chest just made it all the worse. 

"Dirk." A small whisper came from Roxy, she felt Dirk move as if he could see her, and she shifted her body the same way, as if to look at Dirk as well. 

"Wha-."the two got cut off, as Dr. D. Scratch hit the seat with something, they were both propped up on. In which made Both the twins flinch and whimper silently. It was a tragedy to know they were being sold to some kind of sick slavery, and at the ages 15. They weren't in the prime youngness Dr. D. Scratch wanted, but they would do. 

Roxy could feel the cars engine as it slowed to the a complete stop. making the breaks whistle a bit. Both the twins could feel the pit in their stomach drop as he said they were home. soon Roxy felt the door open, and sense she leaned on it she went tumbling to the floor. he ripped the bag off her head and grabbed Dirks and flung it off. She landed in mud and felt water drop onto her body. it was pouring. as her eyes opened and glanced around, she could see it was a huge house. the biggest she's ever seen, and I was in the middle of god knows where. there was a Barn a couple steps away from the left side of the house. 

Dr. D scratch grumbled and picked roxy up. "Damn....might have to hose you down."he sighed. Roxy spit out some mud, it covered half her face and alot of her blonde hair. Dirk struggled and whimpered, trying to get away from the Doctor. Dirk wasnt exactly strong enough to resist a fit looking old man. Dirk was thrown from the car to the mud, you could hear the smack of his body meeting the wet ground. 

"Fuck!"came a grumble from Dirk. "I think I sprained my ankle."he hissed in frustration and Pain, looking back at both the others. the doctor looked down at Roxy, ignoring Dirk whining like a child. He pulled a knife out from his glove box and cut the rope, causing the rope to fall off Roxy's wrists and ankles.

"you run and I'll kill your brother."the old man said, making Roxy whimper and stay put. Roxy looked over to the man, he was fit and he had a suit on, he had very bright white hair but he seemed decently young. Maybe mid 40s? She couldn't tell. As he walked to Dirk he cut the rope, but this time picked up Dirk, most likely due to his ankle. Guess he shouldn't have thrown the boy like that. But Roxy stood up and followed, after a direct order from Doc to follow him into the house. 

Once the trio made it inside, He dropped dirk on the floor, which made Dirk yelp with surprise. Roxy hurried to his side trying to comfort the hurt blonde boy. Roxy grimaced as the already bruised ankle of Dirks, She went to touch it, but Dirk smacked her hand Away and gave her a look making Roxy pull her hand away.

"Karkat! Kankri!"The Doctor yelled, calling out to two brown haired boys,who walk down the narrow hallway. Both answers it with "master." Which freaked Roxy out causing a long shiver to run down her back and to her Feet. The house was warm unlike the outside. She was still soaked head to toe in rain and mud, she didn't exactly look very pretty. "Take both their clothes off and while your at it get them to the spraying room, I'm to tired to do it myself."The tall white haired man ordered.

The two boys made it to the other twins,to do as the doc had said, they would face a horrible time if they didn't. At first Roxy struggled to get away, but one with a worn out red sweater grabbed her and tugged her shirt off. "get off me!"Roxy whimpered scared shitless. But the boy just shooshed her. Not in annoyed way,but yet in a soft comforting way. Which caused Roxy to do a double take at his features, it looked like he was upset while he undressed her. He looked scared. Roxy's eyes widen and she let him slowly take her clothes off, to busy to notice how dirk and the other twin were fighting. 

"Fuck off!"Dirk hissed to the other, who wore no shirt and had scars aline his body. Self harm scares it looked like. "Its ok, Dirk just calm down. Let it happen."Roxy whispered as tears welled in her eyes, she glanced down, not wanting to even see his expression. Which Dirk followed, letting the other take his clothes off. as both Teens were stripped, The doctor smirked. 

"Make sure you get them fully cleaned. Also make sure to stretch both of them. Their day starts in the morning. Kankri I'm leaving it to you to make sure they both are cleaned and settled into the barn."He rambled, ordering all them around before hanging his coat on a rack next to the door, setting his hat above it. He walked off, hearing his nice shoes click on the nice deep wooden floors. As Roxy watched him walk away she glanced around. it was a big, nice house, it seemed kind of old but still high kept. Kankri and Karkat then pick up the muddy and wet clothes, tossing them aside to pick up later. 

"Im sorry your here....my names Kankri, and this is my twin brother Karkat. We have been here a few months." The boy with the red sweater said. Roxy nodded her head trying to get it to wrap around all the shit that was going on and went to introduce herself but Karkat cut her off before she could finnish her words.

"We know who you are. now come on before Doc gets pissed, I'm not in the mood to deal with his shit tonight."Karkat grunted. which in reply Kankri started a lecture,but Karkat ignored his brothers words. He helped Dirk up and Dirk slid his arm around Karkats shoulder so he could walk around. "ill bandage it once we get to the barn."Karkat murmured.

In response Roxy stood up, and glanced at Both Kankri and karkat. "the barn?"she asked. She was just as confused as ever. Bro sold them to some freak who owns children, even worse twin slaves, and now they are getting washed down and then sprayed, and even worse most likely raped by these two twins they just had met. karkat clicked his tongue in annoyed and started to walk faster so he could leave it to kankri to explain things to the helpless Girl.

"Its where we all sleep... and have our things and such there. Master calls it the slave quarters. But sense its raining its kind of leaking...but still able to sleep in." he started his talking, something Roxy will come to find out happens a lot. "There is also two sets of twins you haven't met. Damara and Aradia, and Caliborn and Calliope. Im shocked he actually got his hands on you two...he had just bought both Caliborn and Calliope just a little bit under a month now."he rambled. 

Roxy felt sick. He actually does this. She wanted to just run away, and get out. But she couldn't. Not with Dirks leg all fucked up. When he's all better, that's when she leaves with him and All the twins. "but don't worry Master never fucks us, well not anymore. He had two twins babies, Feferi and Meenah... and they both died due to....well... "He stopped himself, he didn't want to say it, and he didn't want Roxy to even hear it. "we fuck each other for him."Kankri sighed. He looked so embarrassed talking about these things. 

Roxy stared at the boy not very amused by what seems to happen to them. a shame actually. as she played with her Hands they all entered a room. It looked like straight out of a doctors office. there was a room, with w shower head and a drain, then a mirror. kankri went on to explain there wad a sitting area behind the glass where The Doc sat and watched. he wasnt there now thank heavens. karkat pulled his clothes off along with Kankri and both boys grabbed two...what looked like hoses. Roxy gasped with the feeling of water hitting her chest, it was freezing water too. 

"Stop!"Roxy pleaded but both black haired boys turned a blind eye to the helpless begs of the others. Roxy gasped when the water hit her face and then her hair. soon after a bit both were cleaned up and looked much better without all the mud and dirt on them. 

"Roxy...Dirk...we are so sorry we have to do this to you."Karkat said and looked away. "stay here."Karkat sighrd as he turned away and hurried out of the room, but it didn't take long for him to come back with sex toys. 

Both Roxy and Dirk looked at each other. "No... please! karkat dont do this!"they begged. "please!"she blonde girl whimpered and tried backing away. but as the other twins got closer there wad a voice coming from what seemed like a speaker. "hurry up."he seemed like the docs voice. great. 

kankri grabbed Roxy and dragged her to the middle of the room where a pole was, he grabbed some rope Karkat had gotten and tied her hands to the pole. she started to sob, tears running down her red cheeks. 

kankri didn't make eye contact and he opened her legs up, rubbing his finger down her slit. she barely had any hair, most likely due to her age. he then leaned down closer to her pussy and licked it which caused Roxy to flare more against him. Kankri held her legs open as he started to lick her clit. lapping over and over again. Roxy moaned in disgust as she watched him lick her up and down. it grossed her out, she wanted to throw up her guts just thinking about it. Fuck. 

Karkat and Dirk were busy. karkat was sucking his cock which Dirk was honestly loving. Bro sucked his dick slot so it felt good to feel another person hid age do it. he was a moaning mess and it felt like all the bad was leaving his body and all that mattered was shooting cum down Karkats tight throat. 

Roxy soon moaned when Kankri slipped a finger into her wet pussy, which drove her insane. she wasn't use to sexual touching, more of loving and caring from bro. She panted a bit when he added finger after finger and soon she was in pain. he had stuck flour fingers in. now trying to stick in five. she groaned in pain begging Kankri to stop. but of course he did listen and continued to push his hand more into her. Soon they got to his knuckles which was the hardest to fit in. he pushed hard and fast and soon his fist went sinking in her tight pussy. she obviously ripped no doubt about that. 

He waited a moment to start to move his wrist back and forth and soon he was fisting her young tight pussy. she was sobbing at that point. confused , scared, and defiantly in pain. 

but soon the voice came back. "thats enough. get them to the barn, and dont clean up their cum."he told them and the voice stopped coming from the speaker. 

Kankri was almost stuck inside her but soon he ripped his fist out of her and she Cried out and shook harshly. her pussy was leaking cum and blood from being ripped. kankri washed his hand off and then untied her and she got up. painfully so, and ran to Dirk.

Dirk held the sobbing girl. "shh shh its OK Rolal, its OK just breathe I'm right here....I'll always be here." he said lowly to her but Kankri pulls Roxy from the blonde boy.

"We have to get you two to the barn before he comes back."Karkat hissed and pulled Dirk up, yet again helping him. the two boys helped the others walk. soon enough they excited the house, and by that time alot of the rain had stopped and there was a light drizzle. 

Roxy looked around. nothing seemed close to real, not even the feeling of rain hitting her face and the cold air making her body shiver. it felt like it was going in slow motion. she glanced around. there was a fense connecting the house to the barn. 

"Its electric?"someone saif. she wasn't paying attention or didn't care enough to really pay attention to who said what at this point. it felt like a blurry a nightmare. but she knew the pain she felt in her stomach was real. she knew the feeling of rain was real. but her mind true convincing her otherwise. 

The group got inside the barn and Roxy glanced around. it was dark other than a very dim light that hung from on of the shafts. she glanced around. there were four others in there, three girls and one other boy. she gulped harshly and narrowed her eyes to see Better. 

two of the girls had Brown hair, really long and they must have been twins too. like everyone else must have been. then Roxys eyes move to another girl. very bright blonde hair, even brighter than Roxy's hair, she had large green eyes and a smile. then her ryes drifted to a boy. he had dark brown hair and deep redish brown eyes. he seemed..angry.

"Who the fuck are these idiots?"came from the brown haired boy. 

But Roxy couldn't exactly hesr the rest as she felt her head go light and her vision got blurry. and her hearing went out. she stumbled back and her eyes closed before she hit the floor. the last thing she saw was the shock on peoples faces. 

It went black.


End file.
